


almost a year ( we've made some progress)

by kanebii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen, Surefour/Mendo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanebii/pseuds/kanebii
Summary: Surefour went to pick up Mendo as he arrived in LA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Lane "Surefour" Roberts, Lucas "Mendokusaii" Håkansson.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this fanfic and its plot. The characters are not mine.
> 
> Note: Do not take this fanfic seriously. I used some materials from reddit, wiki, Surefour and Mendo's stream but the rest is my headcanon so it may not be accurate. All I wanted is to vent my feels out after seeing Surefour (almost) kissed Mendo on stream today. 
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed as usual.

.

Surefour patiently waits at the lobby of the arrival lounge, pacing back and forth while looking at the clock hanging on the wall. It isn't like time is going to go faster if he keep staring at it but he needs something to kill times.

Anything.

Or he will go crazy.

In twenty minutes that person will be here. Twenty minutes but it feels like a century and the hand of the clock doesn't seem like it have moved at all. Around him are people who are also waiting, just like him. A small boy, no older than eight, walks to him and offers a smile. He stops fidgeting and looks down at the boy.

'Are you waiting for someone too?,' curiously, the boy asks.

'Yeah kiddo,' he nods and gives him a smile in return, 'and you, who are you waiting for?'

The boy looks down a little and pokes at the seam of his shirt. He shyly answers him.

'I'm waiting for my mom. We haven't seen each other for two years.'

A family reunion, by the look of it, he thinks. He spots the kid's father sitting across them, looking at his phone, his son, and then at the clock. The man must be getting impatient, just like him. Rubbing the boy's hair, he grins.

'Good for you. I think she will be happy to see you.'

His words makes the boy's sullen face lightened up. His expression looks almost like that of a puppy.

'Really? You think so big bro?'

'Oh, I'm sure she does.'

'He he, what about you big bro? Who are you waiting for?'

The boy takes the seat next to him and swings his little feet back and forth. He takes out his phone and turns on the screen. Fifteen more minutes to go.

'I'm picking up a friend of mine. He is flying here all the way from Sweden.'

He smiles fondly as he thinks of the person he is waiting for. Just a bit more and they can finally see each other.

'What is he like? My mom has this really blond hair and she is realy kind.'

The kid chirps and his eyes have this childlike sparkle. It reminds him of that person.

'Oh, him? He is cool.'

Even he himself doesn't really know what to say.

.

If there is someone whom you have never met but have the feeling that they are the one, then Mendokusaii is that person for Surefour.

They have known each other for a while, but never have actually met. It started off as their little one on one Tracer match that Robert hosted when Overwatch was in its beta phase. Mendo was said to be the best Tracer and it just drew Surefour's attention, seeing that he is the best Tracer in NA at that time. The Canadian wasn't one to back out on a challenge so he took it and found himself enjoying it more than he should. Surefour thought he had just found his match that day.

The kid had skills and a hell of a personality to come with it. Not many people could shit talk him and kicked his ass, even if it was just one round, like how the Swedish did. He thought Mendo was young but he was even more surprised to find that he was just a kid. Seventeen years old comparing to him might not be much of an age gap but that still made him a bit too young.

And to think that he enjoyed their little trash talkings during their one on one match. He swore he fell for that a little more than he would admit. Just a little, because Mendo was a cocky little piece of shit and he didn't want the kid to find out about that.

.

They queued up sometimes. It was hard to play together as he lives in America and the kid lives in Sweden, Europe. The server fucked them up with high pings but it was fun nonetheless. After that, life got in the way.

Overwatch is fun for Surefour and he was determined to go pro. That was what he wanted to do for his career and funnily enough, Mendo felt the same way. The kid was already in a team and it seemed like his career was budding. He wished the kid the best and got a cheeky “ty ;)” in return.

He didn't keep track of Mendo but he heard he moved from team to team. It was not a rare thing for player to transfer from one team to another but for someone as young as Mendo, it could mean something. It wasn't exaggerating when one called him a young genius, Mendo had it all. A lot of team would want him for his talent which explained many offers that he must have gotten. He just didn't know why he never stayed in a team for long. It was until he moved to FaZe that they got in touch again.

.

Surefour remembered the call, around eight o'clock in the evening and the Swedish called him. Despite the shitty quality of the videocall, he could tell the kid looked like shit. He told him he didn't know why he called, he said he was tired and Surefour just listened. Because it was the most logical thing to do.

It wasn't awkward.

It felt like it hadn't been months since their last talk to each other, no, it just felt natural. Like they were friends and Surefour was that kind of friends whom Mendo would seek out when he needed to pour his heart out when life screwed him over.

The Canadian did think he accomplished something that day. Of all people, the boy chose him to call at the ungodly hour of four am in the morning. That must meant something. Or it was just his wishful thinking. Hearing the boy's voice, low and cracked; seeing his face, black circles under his eyes, tired, something stirred inside of him. For once he wanted to be there for someone. For once he wanted to be there with the kid, just to hug him and tell him that everything was gonna be okay.

He ended up cracking lame jokes and thanked heaven that made the kid laughed. He looked cute when he laughed and his expression softened. Somehow, the older boy made the mistake of complimenting the latter on how cute he looked when he wasn't bitching at him and he didn't want to be called a pedophile for that. Grinning with his trademark snaggletoothy smile, the kid retorted that he was legal and accepted the compliment anyway.

An hour later, Mendo felt asleep listening to Surefour's voice reading some random weeb facts on the internet. It might or might not be the best sleep the younger boy had gotten in a long time.

.

'Big bro, are you okay?'

The boy's voice snaps Surefour back from his little reminiscence. He looks at the kid, then at his phone. Mendo should be here soon.

'Yeah, I'm good. Your mom is here yet?'

'She is over there, next to dad. I have to go now so I want to say good bye to you', the kid points at his parents.

He glances at the direction the kid points at and notices the person standing next to the boy's father. A woman, his mother, looks just like how the kid described her. She is a beautiful woman with blond hair and heartwarming smile on her face. Surefour greets her with a wave of his hand when she looks for her son and finds him standing next to the him.

'Oh okay, bye kiddo,' he nods.

'Bye bye big bro.'

He waves him goodbye and Surefour watches as he runs to his waiting parents. Sliding his phone's lock screen open, he absentmindedly thinks about how Mendo would react when he sees him. The boy just now looks like a child on Christmas day when he saw his mom. Mendo had a look like that on his face too, all excited and smiling ever so brightly when he got the contract from Cloud 9. He called Surefour right after he received the news from Jack and confirmed that he would be coming to LA soon. Right after he got his visa, he would be on his way.

It was Surefour's idea to tell the managerment of his current team about Mendo and that he was looking for a team. He thought this team was perfect for him and that maybe the kid would like to give it a try in a new environment comparing to Europe. It was about that time that Cloud 9's roster needed to be changed and some members decided to leave. Mendokusaii's potential was undeniable and Surefour knew his managers wouldn't miss a chance to invite such talent like the Swedish to the team. It was easy to get a 'yes' from them.

He made sure to ask Mendo about it first and his expression was that of disbelief.

_'You are kidding.'_

_'No I'm not. I'm asking if you want to go to America and play for C9?'_

_'You mean playing with you? I thought C9 isn't scouting.'_

The kid was grinning from ear to ear and Surefour felt like he was proposing. Literally.

_'Apparently we need some changes. So you wanna come or not?'_

For a second, he was afraid that Mendo would say no. Even though the kid mentioned wanting to go to US several times already, Surefour couldn't help but feel nervous, a little. Anything could happen. He didn't let it show though.

 _'Of course, if it's with you I'm all in,'_ was the answer.

He did not giggled like an idiot after Mendo hanged up. He did not. And the idea of having Mendo around, playing with him, in LA a hundred percent didn't make him that happy.

He recalled how Adam and the rest of the team got creeped out by how overly joyful he acted that day.

Thinking back, their relationship went through a lot. Just in nearly a year, they progressed from random people in an online game to friends and finally teammates. Finally, they are here today.

Surefour can tell that this is the start of something big.

'Hey.'

A voice, far too familiar to his ear, calls for his attention.

'I was looking for this guy, Canadian, who sings Barbie girl and is the best Overwatch player in NA. Are you happen to be him?'

Snaggletoothy smile, tousled short hair and mischievous glints in his eyes.

'Oh I don't know. But I have to pick up a Swedish weeb coming to America to be my teammate, are you him?'

'Maybe. Hi.'

Mendokusaii is standing in front of him, cladded in a t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. They finally met after almost a year seeing each other through the screen. There is a lot that he wants to do, like pulling the kid in a big hug and gives him the warmest welcome ever. However, he holds himself back and instead stands up to mess with the kid's hair.

'Let's just go nerd. People are waiting for you.'

He definitely doesn't hug and gives a big wet kiss to the kid's cheek while shouting _'Welcome to America'_ after that.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a day to write and apparently I have gotten rusty ;-; recently, my friends and I started playing Overwatch and I found it addicting. I also found out about this cute little ship and decided to hop onboard the moment I saw their lootbox opening video. 
> 
> I may have made a lot of mistakes in this one, since this is written based on my headcanon, mainly, and some reddit as well as wiki information. Still, no regret. I finally wrote something for this ship.


End file.
